


So There’s Something You Should Know

by KiaraAlexisKlay



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaraAlexisKlay/pseuds/KiaraAlexisKlay
Summary: “So...there’s something you should know,” she freed one of her hands, and grabbed a tissue wrapped item off the coffee table and pressed it into his hand.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	So There’s Something You Should Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BelleMorte180](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/gifts).



> For my lovely friend, bellemorte180, who requested this in a Tumblr gripe. I hope it does justice.

“Hello, love. How are you?”

Caroline startled badly at the familiar voice, and with a gasp she turned around, the violence of her pivot so much so she about launched herself off the couch into the coffee table alongside the decorative pillows. As it was, her knee was a casualty, and her soft yip turned into a yelp as her direction was halted, the strong fingers wrapping about her bicep tugging her back to the dubious safety of the couch cushion.

“Oh!” Caroline huffed as she blew a mussed lock of hair off her face and glared as it fluttered back in her eyes. Her ego was smarting as much as her knee as she sprawled half off the cushion, and her limbs akimbo.

“I didn’t mean to startle you, Caroline,” Klaus’s amused chuckle was followed by more fingers brushing the offending hair out of the way.

It was awkward, but Caroline twisted her head against the back of the sofa to gaze at her boyfriend [paramour or partner, love, boyfriend is so plebeian] of the past two years gazing down at her, the grayish blue storm of his eyes dancing with mirth and a softness few, if any, were allowed to see. That soft gaze and the adoring tilt of his head that matched the line of his lips that hinted at the dual dimples that distracted her on the best of days - even some of her worst if she were honest.

“You did,” she confirmed, even as she fought a losing battle with her racing heart and breathlessness. This time, though, instead of a near miss with her furniture, it was her bodies natural reaction at all the man pretty staring at her.

The Dimples made their appearance and Caroline attempted a scowl, knowing she was caught staring too long and now Klaus was all SMUG. 

Ugh.

“Don’t be smug,” she groused, pouting, and Klaus laughed again even as he leaned down to balance over the sofa back to capture her mouth in a kiss she did not protest. The angle was weird, but they made it work. Ignoring the dull throb of her knee, Caroline twisted so she was facing the back of the couch, not having to go very far, arm reaching up to tunnel in the already messy blond curls. 

Klaus’s hands had moved from her biceps to cup her face and better attempt to consume her essence where their lips connected them.

“Hi,” Caroline breathed against crimson stained lips, lashes fluttering as she pulled away enough to meet his gaze.

“Hi,” Klaus repeated as he grinned, a rare carefree boyishness, and Caroline could have melted - not that she’d ever admit it - at the sight.

“You’re home early,” she continued, unable to resist the siren’s call of the scruff stubbling his neck and chin, beckoning her fingers to scritch against his jaw.   
Storm gray eyes closed of their own accord and she smiled at the little contented sigh he emitted, nuzzling against her fingers like some half feral wolf dog.

“Mmm,” he all but purred and Caroline did giggle then. His eyes when they opened were dilated and Caroline swore she saw hints of gold mixed with the blues and dark gray, sometimes even green.

“So...early?” she quirked a brow and Klaus settled his stomach more firmly against the cushioned back of the sofa, one hand now bracing his head as he gazed at her.

“Early,” he agreed, free hand toying with her loose curls as they always seemed to do. “Marcel seems to have things at the gallery well in hand, and since the pieces are already in position for the show in a few days...”

“Translation: Marcel kicked you out before you could rearrange things for the umpteenth time or make another worker cry and quit,” Caroline teased him with a sassy smirk. The fingers in her hair gave a playful tug in retaliation.

“Ouch. Do you really think that low of me?” 

It was Klaus’s turn to quirk a brow and Caroline couldn’t help but lean in and pop a quick peck on those oh so tempting lips, a murmured “yes” on her own.

“Et tu, Caroline?”

“Is it truly a betrayal? Really?” she teased, her fingers tangling with the various chains and leather cord about his neck and taunting her. “Four people in six weeks, Klaus. The last one we could barely make out through her blubbering, but we figured she did say something around the lines about you being a sadistic, narcissistic monster who deserves to be desiccated and thrown in a sarcophagus with the mummies in the Smithsonian?”

She attempted to untwist the chains from one another and Klaus dragged his fingers from her hair, down the softness of skin rapidly pebbling, before making Caroline’s efforts moot by threading his and her fingers about the mix of chain and leather.

“I can’t abide incompetence, love, they all had it coming. As for you,” he nipped at her bottom lip, tongue swiftly swiping to soothe the sting, “Loyalty, love, loyalty.”

“Blind loyalty does no one any favors,” she rolled her eyes and Klaus gave a noncommittal hum as he pulled her back toward him, head lowering to bump foreheads briefly before capturing her lips once more.

The next few minutes, a softer type of kiss filled up their senses, Klaus adoring and worshipful, and Caroline receiving and repaying him in kind.

“You never answered me, sweetheart,” he mentioned a while later, never quite satiated when it came to the woman he loved and adored, but the edge taken care of for now.

“Hmm?”

He grinned at the lust glazed and distracted haze in those azure eyes, male pride suffusing him at the sight.

“When I came in, love. I asked how you were doing?” he prompted.

Truth be told he had been slightly worried. His normally perceptive lover was often very difficult to startle. The fact that she hadn’t responded to any of his calls for her, or even the sound of the door shutting, was troubling as he hadn’t seen a need to be sneaky. Being the daughter of a Sheriff and having been on her own for a few years before moving in together, Caroline was a bit quick to draw the nearest weapon first and ask who was there after.

It only took a few pillows and an unfortunate lamp tossed his way to teach him that lesson. He was very thankful that the small .38 caliber pistol she had for home defense was secured and not within reach on those occasions.

He had been cautiously curious as he moved through their apartment before seeing her figure hunched over the coffee table, and something about her stance, almost as if she were staring off at nothing, disturbed him greatly.

“I’m fine, I guess...?” she tilted her head in query and frowned in response to when he did.

“You didn’t look fine when I walked in, Caroline,” his fingers played with hers still trapped in his necklaces. “And that bump to your knee from the coffee table didn’t look fine, either.”

The stupid appendage started throbbing as if knowing it now had the spotlight and Caroline groaned at the traitorous body part.

“Oh, I’m pretty sure, I’m still fine,” but her eyes had dropped from his to focus on the vee of dark Henley he wore and he tensed at one of her tells.

“Caroline,” he drug the syllables of her name, accent caressing and clipping the name and she bit her lip.

“So, uh,” she fidgeted and twisted out of his reach, rearranging herself correctly on the couch and leaned against the cushion as her eyes tracked the mess in front of her. Her shaking hands reached out and began picking things up, tossing a few pillows and arranging items on the glass of the table.

Alarmed, Klaus straightened up, and then leapt over the sofa back to land next to a Caroline who would deny the cute eep! she made at his faux pas.

“Klaus!” she began only to be cut off as she looked up at him and had to stop as she saw the worry etched on his face.

“Caroline.”

He reached out and grabbed her fluttering hands, and she couldn’t help but stare.

“Love? Say something, please? What’s wrong?”

Her partner never begged and it broke something loose within her. She gave him a tremulous smile, just as alarmed as he at the tears that pooled in her eyes to spill hot tracks down her cheeks, and she gave his hands a squeeze of her own.

“So...there’s something you should know,” she freed one of her hands, and grabbed a tissue wrapped item off the coffee table and pressed it into his hand.

“Caroline, what -?”

“Just look at it,” Caroline sniffled, then bit her lip as she watched his gaze lower to the object in his hand.

What felt like a thousand years and then an eternity, but what was more likely a few moments passed, as Klaus seemed to forget to breathe.

“I -, I don’t understand? Is this -?”

Helpless. His look was so helpless and lost and Caroline couldn’t stop the wet laugh she sobbed out.

“Yeah. It is,” she smiled through her tears and her fear but it was all for naught.

Klaus looked down, and then looked back up, and the lost feeling suddenly held a little spark of wonder, and hope.

“We...we’re going to have a baby?”


End file.
